


(you got me out here) worse for wear

by killyourdarlings (fluxwire)



Series: darlin' let me upgrade you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, bc this apparently has more meta than actual porn, but thats just honestly how i always operate so [shrug]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxwire/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: Doyoung indulges in Taeyong's vastly different definition of a "pick-me-up."





	(you got me out here) worse for wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HELLO ive been writing this since FUCKING MAY. like before nct life even confirmed yuta was taeyong's manito. this was supposed to be a birthday gift for taeyong but. well. now it's a birthday gift for my best friend kristine instead. happy adulthood 2 u gurl. luv u lots.
> 
> also thanks to simba for being my fic accountability friend!!!
> 
> disclaimer: im a girl and am definitely not the authority on how dicks work. ive done a bit of research (aka google) but obviously there will be physiological inaccuracies with the way dicks interact with cock rings in this work so please take my writing with a grain of salt bc this is really just pure bullshit.

Yuta drags Doyoung into the washroom as discreetly as one can at three in the morning in the middle of filming a variety show. Doyoung looks mildly annoyed being dragged like this without notice, mouth pressed into a thin line to express his distaste, but he’s smart enough to keep quiet when he notices Yuta tiptoeing as he keeps an eye out for the staff.

“What do you need, hyung?” Doyoung asks with a hint of curtness in his voice once the door is locked. Yuta’s incredibly tired after their first day in Osaka, and doesn't have it in him to bite back so he reaches inside of his paper bag for his gift.

It’s covered in black plastic bag and feels extremely heavy in his hand and Doyoung’s eyebrow quirks as Yuta hands him the bag. Yuta silently gestures for him to look inside, unsure if it’s safe to take the gift out of the bag - he didn’t have time to check for cameras in the washroom and he’s shifting his weight between his feet because of it.

Doyoung’s brows knit together when he inspects the object with his fingers - it takes a while, and Doyoung actually has to peek inside to identify it as a remote controlled cock ring and butt plug.

“Uhh,” Doyoung raises a brow at Yuta. “Care to explain why I’m holding a fucking sex toy in my hands?” He asks, still curiously fumbling with the package.

“It’s for Taeyongie,” Yuta says and he swears he can see the annoyance and confusion leave Doyoung’s expression as soon as he mentions their leader’s name. “He’s my manito and I wanted to give him something a little more special than a thousand yen gift but I don’t want to give it to him myself and spoil the surprise.”

The gifts he bought on camera weren’t exactly bad - he didn’t lie when he said he worries about Taeyong’s health, but if he’s being honest, Taeyong’s sex life worries him a bit more than anything else. You can’t really blame him for worrying when Taeyong has been writing about sex for two comebacks like he hasn’t gotten laid in five whole years.

It’s not like Doyoung wouldn’t put Taeyong’s sexual satiation in his best interests. Everyone knows exactly how badly smitten Doyoung is - especially since he makes it a point to announce it on an hourly basis, but Yuta also knows Taeyong has seen (and enjoyed) some questionable things (in the league of tentacle porn and the like); and that Doyoung still probably freaks out whenever he discovers a new kink to add to Taeyong’s long list of sexual fantasies. So Yuta thinks this might be a good way to help Doyoung catch up, or at least he hopes it is.

“So… you want me to take care of Taeyong hyung for you?” Doyoung asks, jarring Yuta back to reality. Doyoung's grin is splitting his face in half and Yuta is equally hopeful and scared.

\--

Doyoung has never used sex toys before. He’s seen pictures and videos and has touched Yuta’s butt plug that he hides in his bottom drawer out of curiosity, but they all seem to come in different shapes, sizes, and features, so naturally, Doyoung feels a little in over his head.

He has to admit that it is partially his fault for letting his excitement get the best of him that he didn't think to ask Yuta exactly how it works, or even how the hell he's supposed to ask Taeyong to try it out - but it's also one thing to receive a sex toy from your member to use with your boyfriend, and another to ask said member to detail exactly how it's used.

Doyoung is pretty sure there’s a porno of that exact story line somewhere on the internet and he's not sure he’s ready to go through that with Yuta just yet.

He's still buzzing with nervous energy by the time he reaches the door to their sleeping quarters and is met with the sight of Taeyong standing by the sliding doors.

“Hyung,” Doyoung starts, but finds his words caught in his throat. Doyoung considers himself pretty eloquent and maybe even prides himself for it, but he cannot for the life of him figure out how to look at Taeyong and not feel overwhelmed by how much he feels for him.

“Finished washing up?” Taeyong picks up the conversation for him, which is a rare occurrence he’s grateful for.

He nods weakly and tries to hide the paper bag behind his back. Taeyong looks beautiful right now, wearing his thick rimmed square glasses with black hair just slightly messed up, and Doyoung really _really_ wants to kiss him right now and then some - but he can't be too obvious. He just met up with Yuta, and Yuta still hasn't gotten back. Taeyong will figure it out in a heartbeat if he doesn't wait until morning, so he grins and decides to wrap his free arm around Taeyong’s shoulder and pull him back into the room.

\--

Doyoung gently shoves Taeyong inside the washroom, locking the door behind him for good measure. It's just a little after sunrise and everyone else is still asleep and Taeyong would be too if Doyoung hadn’t coaxed him to consciousness before sunrise.

It did take quite a bit of pestering to get him out of bed but Taeyong is at least less irritable than him upon waking up (although that might be because Doyoung woke him up with his mouth flush against Taeyong’s).

Taeyong yawns openly, eyelids heavy as he leans against the countertop. “Hyung,” Doyoung starts, making sure that Taeyong is mostly awake for this.

“Hm?” Taeyong says softly, one hand rubbing away the sleep from one eye.

Doyoung chews on the inside of his cheek. He still really doesn't know how to go about this and something about Taeyong’s pliant response is making his skin prick, so his brain to mouth filter fucks up and he blurts it out, “Do you want to wear a sex toy today?”

Taeyong doesn't automatically look at him like he's crazy, which Doyoung guesses is good. But the traces of sleep slowly leaves Taeyong’s system when he registers what Doyoung just said, his blush catching up on him to stain his cheeks and make him look away.

“Are you fucking with me?,” Taeyong asks, voice sounding incredibly exhausted. He forces himself to look Doyoung in the eye sternly, even as he rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Like, are you just doing this to get a rise out me? Because I really can’t fucking tell.”

Doyoung feels a churning in his gut, a flash of heated frustration rising up his cheeks. He doesn’t know how to convince Taeyong that he’s serious about this through words right now, so deliberately he sets the paper bag on the vanity counter top and starts methodologically taking out its contents—the vibrating cock ring and butt plug first, then the remote control, and a bottle of lube.

Doyoung has to concentrate to not fumble as he handles the items but he can see Taeyong’s eyes widen through their reflection on the mirror. When he’s done, he immediately fiddles with his fingers, watching Taeyong from the corner of his eye and waits for a response.

Taeyong is staring at the items on the countertop, brows furrowed as he takes one of them in his own hands. He looks like he’s taking the toy apart with his eyes, trying to visualize how it works - and how it would work for him, but his fingers are careful, almost delicate in the way he holds it.

It takes a long while and Doyoung is buzzing from the wait, but Taeyong finally speaks - voice hushed but steady when he looks at Doyoung, holds his gaze and asks, “Do you want me to?”

Doyoung whimpers. “Of course, I do hyung,” he says, a little breathless. “But if you don’t want to— if you're in any way uncomfortable with the idea, then we don't have to,” he continues as he takes the cock ring from Taeyong’s hands and places it back on the counter.

Taeyong purses his lips and he looks like he can’t quite figure out what he should say, and that makes Doyoung want to apologize—to say he's sorry because he didn't think this through, so he takes two steps closer and wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist. There’s guilt bubbling up in his core that escapes him in a sigh when he buries his face in Taeyong’s neck, pressing his lips softly against the exposed skin before pulling away.

“I’ll give you some time to think, hyung,” he says, reaching for Taeyong’s wrist, thumb lightly pressing against his pulse point. “You don’t have to tell me today or even within this entire trip; but if you realize that you want to, I’d appreciate it if you told me.”

Taeyong gives him a silent nod, tension from his face slowly melting away and Doyoung entwines their fingers together in response.

\--

“Okay,” Taeyong whispers to Doyoung sometime after breakfast, when they’re left alone in the room, Doyoung resting his head on Taeyong’s lap, half asleep from the way Taeyong’s been playing with his hair.

Doyoung has to stop playing with the hem of Taeyong’s shirt to look up and give him a puzzled look, and Taeyong sighs. “I want to do it.”

Doyoung has always been a bit too transparent when it came to Taeyong, so he can’t help the slow smile stretching across his face when he registers what Taeyong means.

“Do what, hyung?” Doyoung teases, wanting to hear Taeyong say it explicitly.

Taeyong grunts at that, lowering his head so his breath directly fans onto Doyoung’s face. He’s staring at Doyoung’s lips when he slowly opens his mouth to speak, “I want to wear it. The ring and plug. Today.”

Doyoung is grinning now. “Should I just give it to you then? Let you open yourself up without my help?”

"Really? You’re going to make me ask for everything like this?”

“I’m just asking, hyung.” Doyoung chuckles. He raises his head to kiss Taeyong just so. “Watching you prep yourself would be so fucking hot though,” he says against Taeyong’s lips before standing up.

“I’ll see you in the shower later.”

-

"I didn’t think the tub would be this big,” Doyoung comments when they sneak into the bigger bathroom together after Yuta.

“Well, the Japanese do love their baths,” Taeyong says as he pulls off his shirt.

Doyoung snorts at him. “Did you find that out from being an otaku?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, feeling a spike of annoyance at the comment so he grabs Doyoung’s wrist and pulls Doyoung close enough to shut him up with a kiss.

It’s not chaste—they're a little pressed for time and Doyoung has been holding back since last night, so Doyoung coaxes Taeyong’s mouth open, slipping tongue past Taeyong’s teeth to press it against the roof of his mouth.

Doyoung’s hands come to rest on Taeyang's hips to pull him closer, slipping them past the waistband of Taeyong’s boxers to cup Taeyong’s bare ass, spreading the cheeks apart just enough for him to tease the rim with his index finger, feeling Taeyong shiver from the contact.

Doyoung tugs at the waistband, lightly pulling it down as he drops lower and lower until Taeyong’s cock is directly in his face.

Taeyong takes initiative and kicks away the boxers pooling at his feet before Doyoung can place a hand on his dick and stroke him. He loses himself almost too quickly under Doyoung’s touch, voice breaking into a whine barely seconds into the handjob.

Doyoung is the one on his knees, licking along the underside of his shaft then lapping up at his balls, but the way he watches Taeyong’s face as he uses his left hand to play with one while he sucks on the other has Taeyong’s knees caving in, hand instinctively gripping Doyoung’s shoulder for support.

“Fuck,” Taeyong says when Doyoung pulls off of his sac with an obscene pop.

“Get in the tub and turn on the shower,” Doyoung orders as he rises from the floor.

Taeyong rushes. He's hard from anticipation and he wants so badly to touch himself. The water hasn’t completely cooled down from Yuta’s shower and it’s still warm as it trickles down his skin and the warmth tempts him to just jerk himself off right there. Thankfully, Doyoung joins him shortly, already completely stripped of clothing, and holding the cock ring and butt plug in one hand and lube in the other.

Taeyong turns around without being told. He hears Doyoung shifting, then the sound of him coating his fingers with lube; can feel heat from behind just before he feels a slick digit probe his rim.

The slide isn't easy - it's been way too long since they’ve done this and Taeyong simply isn’t used to giving in even when it came to sex.  He can feel Doyoung’s fingers ghost along his nape, trying to coax him to relax as a second finger fucks back into him. Taeyong groans as he relishes in the slight burn of being stretched open, ass grinding back a little on it even as Doyoung’s other hand grips his hip to hold him steady.

“Stop that,” Doyoung threatens, fingers inside him stilling. A part of him desperately wants to turn around and drag this on, to fuck around until Doyoung is pissed enough to push him down and fuck him so hard he won’t even get the chance to grind back - but this time, he chooses bites down and allow the pressure on his hip to stop him.

He doesn’t expect Doyoung to reward him by wrapping a free hand around his cock, drawing an open-throated moan from him by pressing a finger against the slit, precum leaking from the head and onto Doyoung’s index finger.

Doyoung strokes up Taeyong’s length as he begins to insert a third finger. Taeyong can vaguely hear the sound of Doyoung’s slicked fingers sliding into him over the sound of water trickling from the showerhead. His breathing hitches and he bites down on his own bottom lip to prevent himself from breaking into a whimper when Doyoung crooks his finger inside, brushing against his prostate for a split second.

“Doyoung, please,” Taeyong grits out when Doyoung keeps teasing the bundle of nerves up his ass. He won’t last long if Doyoung keeps it up, and as much as he loves Doyoung’s fingers, he doesn’t want their new toy to go to waste. Doyoung seems to get the hint, moving away and leaving Taeyong empty and aching to be filled.

Doyoung moves fast now, it’s not long before he feels a light prodding against his hole, the silicone plug pushing past his rim. There’s no burn thanks to Doyoung’s rigorous prep, but the wider base of the toy still provides the stretch he craves. He’s not given time to adjust to the girth when Doyoung pushes the plug in deeper, hand heavy and rough on the toy, the sheer act has him seeing white as a wave of arousal passes through him.

Doyoung’s free hand skates to his crotch, reaching past his dick and balls, feeling around to grab the vibrating cock ring attached to the plug and stretch the silicone ring to bring it down to fit on the base of Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong instantly hisses when he feels the band tighten around his erection with a wet snap. His knees threaten to give when Doyoung’s hand instantly wraps itself back around his length to stroke its entirety, thumb pressing into the slit of his cock to smear precum over the head.

He’s too keyed up to notice Doyoung turning on the bullet vibrator attached to the cock ring with the remote in his other hand. He gasps loudly, hips jerking away from Doyoung’s grip when he feels himself almost tipping over the edge. The shift has Doyoung’s dick right behind him, pressed against the curve of his ass. He feels Doyoung’s hands move to grip his ass and spread the cheeks apart, exposing his plugged up little hole. Doyoung moves to align his cock along Taeyong’s crack, sliding his aching length across the fissure. “So pretty,” Doyoung coos as he lifts one of his hands from Taeyong’s ass to give it a resolute slap.

The hand doesn’t fall back on Taeyong’ ass, instead Doyoung wraps it around his own cock, uses it to guide the tip of his dick to where his rim is stretched around the little black plug stuffed up against his asshole. “God, I want to fuck into you like this,” Doyoung groans, pushing the tip of his dick up against the plug’s flat base, driving it up further against Taeyong’s prostate.

“Tell me what you want hyung,” Doyoung whispers into his ear, licking into it and making him shiver. “Do you want me to fuck into you, take my dick as it slides against the plug filling you up?” Doyoung nips at Taeyong’s earlobe and Taeyong gasps. Taeyong can feel Doyoung’s slick fingers trace along his parted lips, and his tongue instinctively darts out of his mouth to lap up at the digits, taking it into his mouth.

“Want me to fuck your mouth, hyung?” Doyoung asks, punctuating his question with a rough thrust of his fingers down Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong bites down on Doyoung’s fingers just slightly, watering eyes closed shut as he nods urgently at the suggestion.

Within seconds, Taeyong is on his knees, nuzzling into the patch of hair by the base of Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung’s fingers thread through his damp hair, tightening his grip when Taeyong takes his cock into his mouth. Taeyong begins bobbing his head, baring just enough teeth to scrape the shaft for Doyoung grit his teeth and pull on Taeyong’s hair the way Taeyong needs him to.

Doyoung’s free hand reaches for the butt plug vibrator’s remote he placed on the shower rack, and turns it on as he thrusts into Taeyong’s mouth almost hard enough for Taeyong to gag on his cock. Doyoung keeps the head pressed against the back of his throat. Taeyong makes gagging sounds as he opens his mouth wider, hands settling on Doyoung’s hips to urge him on.

“Hey, the producer’s saying we need to leave in an hour,” That’s Taeil’s voice from just outside the door. Doyoung’s hips still and he bites down when Taeyong pulls off until only the tip of his cock is caught between Taeyong’s swollen lips. Taeyong doesn’t stop, instead wraps his fingers around the shaft and strokes him teasingly as his swollen lips suckle along the head.

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming,” Doyoung says, voice coming out shakier than usual, almost choking on his own words when Taeyong presses the tip of his tongue against the slit. “Be there in five,” Doyoung says, reaching for the cock ring vibrator, dialing up the intensity in retaliation. Taeyong has to stop and whimper at the contact, the vibrations too much for his cock.

There’s no reply after that, but Doyoung’s too horny to care if Taeil is still there when Taeyong pulls off from his dick to stroke him faster. “Come on my face, Doyoungie,” Taeyong says, before sticking out his tongue in anticipation, and the mere sight sends Doyoung over the edge, has him streaking white all over Taeyong’s pretty face.

Taeyong’s hand flies to his own cock aching for release, breathing heavy as he strokes rapidly, with a sense of urgency. Doyoung sinks down in front of him, hand caressing his cum streaked face, spreading the patches of white along Taeyong's pale skin as he licks into Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong kisses back sloppily and Doyoung can taste himself on Taeyong's tongue, bitter with a hint of sweetness from the flavoured lube. Taeyong whines when Doyoung reaches for the silicone cock ring with his fingers to stretch and loosen it to give Taeyong a bit of relief from its grip. It's enough and Taeyong strokes himself faster, chasing his own orgasm and moaning into Doyoung’s kiss as he spills over his own hand.

“You okay, hyung?” Doyoung asks him after a while, pressing light kisses over his cheek as Taeyong’s breathing slows down.

Taeyong nods. His eyes are still hazy from post-orgasmic bliss but they look softer, less tight around the edges when he smiles back at Doyoung in response. “Yeah. _Really_  good. Thank you, Doyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u enjoyed!!!! concrit is v much appreciated!! talk to me in the comments or blab mindless shit at me on my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/yongsunnie)
> 
> p.s. yes this is part 1 of the fic bc i cant finish writing that much filth before kristine's birthday but I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE SIN


End file.
